Why you make the perfect couple!
by Iloveanimex
Summary: I have a tendency to write one-stots when I get board, so may as well keep then in one place. I raced down the stone pavement, the rain soaking the remains of my tattered, red dress. I turned a corner, my heart pounding. In front of me was a high wall. I froze, tried to turn back, but I was too late...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! New story because I got bored :D It's just going to be a load of one-shots!  
This was the idea of a good friend of mine, who also insisted on me posting it :D

I own nothing...

* * *

I raced down the stone pavement, the rain soaking the remains of my tattered, red dress. I turned a corner, my heart pounding. In front of me was a high wall. I froze, tried to turn back, but I was too late. He had found me. I backed away towards the wall, but he followed me, like a predator storks their prey.

"What do you want from me?!" I yell, holding the rest of my top in place. He doesn't answer, but instead he walks towards me. I back away more until I feel the cold wall behind me. He placed his hands on either side of me, trapping me. In one swift movement, he pulls off the remains of my dress, leaving me exposed. I try to cover up, but he grabbed my arms and holds them above my head. He smirks, before throwing me hard to the ground. I hear myself scream, a shooting pain spreading across my body. I felt slightly dizzy, but I stayed conscious. He walked towards me, standing over me.

"You whore!" He yells, kneeling down and slapping me hard against my face. I felt red-hot anger flood me instead of pain.

"But you left me! You didn't love me and you left! I was lonely _and he was there for me_!" I scream, holding my face, tears gracing my cheek.

"Well he's not here now" He smirks, and he moves to straddling me. His hands circle my neck and he starts to squeeze. "Where is he now?! When you need him, where is he?!" He questioned, hands tightening. I stayed silent. "Oh, that's right! I KILLED HIM" He screams. I saw black and grey dots fill my vision and I started to get dizzy again. I was running out of air, and I didn't have the energy to fight it. I heard running footsteps and shouts from the distance, just as I lost consciousness.

I woke in a strange room. It was dark. The walls were a dark blue, as well as the drawn curtains. I sit up, only to have the pain in my head intensify, forcing me to lie back down. That's when I noticed the pillow, and the cover, and even the bed I saw sleeping on. I had never seen this place before, yet here I was. I looked to the side of me, seeing a chair and a small bed side table. On the table was what looked like… medicine? I looked at the cover again, suddenly wondering if I was still half-naked. I pulled it up, just a little, to fine myself in a blue night-gown. It was very elegant. Something I was used to.

"So you're finally awake" A sarcastic voice asked, definitely male. I looked around, trying to see the person the voice belonged to. A young man stood from the floor beside the bed. He had shabby black hair, and midnight-blue eyes. I sat up again, holding my head this time. I looked down to where he was lying, to see a make shift bed.

"Um, yes… you are?" I asked, looking at the strange boy with wonder, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"I'm the man of your dreams"

End of dream

Mai woke, much to her dismay. She couldn't help but laugh at how ironic what he said was. Yes Naru, you are indeed, the man of my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Next one shot! Most of this one has been on my page... but only most of it, so if you have seen it before, it is longer on here! Please R&R! It makes my day!

* * *

Mai ran down the brightly lit corridors, she was panting heavenly. _I had to find a place to hide, _she told herself. She was panicked, there wasn't much time. She turned a corner and raced down a different corridor. She could hear the echo of feet close behind her. She saw a cupboard and decided to take shelter. She quickly climbed inside. She tried to lock it, only to find it had none.

"Oh Mai" A sinister voice called "Come out come out, where ever you are" The voice, dark and close, called from just outside the cupboard. Mai held her breath, though she was sure they could hear her heart pounding. She heard slow steps, echoing just outside the cupboard. They were getting louder and louder. Mai was sure her heart stopped. A hand was holding the metal handle, Mai could tell. It was slowly pulled down and a light click filled the room. The cupboard door was being opened slowly, the squeak of the hinges, loud and clear. The door was then yanked open with amazing speed. Mai screamed at the top of her lungs. A bright light filled the small cupboard.

"Haha! Got you!" The once sinister voice yelled, it sounded playful, troublesome, and amused.

"Yasu! DELETE IT!" Mai yelled. She tried to take the camera but Yasu just held it high.

"No way! I had to chase you all around the office for this!" Yasu defended. He then showed her the pic he took "See! Your hair isn't that bad" Yaru told her. Mai took a hat out of Yasu's pocket.

Mai had gone to a different hair dressers the other day. She had suggested dying Mai's hair. Mai agreed, to darker brown tips, just for her first time getting it died. The girl had got the colours messed up, and now Mai had bright pink tips. How was Mai meant to know she was colour blind. The worst part was, she can't get them out till next week. Her school hadn't approved, they told her not to come in till her hair was back to normal, or at lease a natural colour.

"IT'S PINK" Mai yelled. Mai, in truth, looked awesome. She just didn't like pink that much, at it went against her, all natural look.

When Mai had walked in this morning, everyone noticed the strange winter hat on her head. It came down at the sides to hide the pink. As she came in and everyone greeted her, not sure if they should bring it up. It was a little cold outside, but she wasn't outside anymore. When Mai had left to get tea after hanging up her coat, she still had the hat on. When Mai had came out with said tea, she was still wearing the hat.

Yasu, being his ever annoying self, had taken it upon himself to pinch it as she put the tray of tea on the table.

The hat had suddenly become very clear.

"Yasu! Give that back!" Mai yelled, trying to hide her hair. Yasu was in hysterics, no longer able to support his legs. Everyone else was just stunned.

"Mai? Your hair? It's... cute?" John managed. He noticed EVERYONE nod in agreement.

"Danm it!" Mai cursed "Yasu, give me back my hat... NOW!" Mai yelled, ready to tackle to boy over.

"Bon-san! Where is my camera?!" Yasu questioned. Mai's eyes widened as she bolted out the room. Yasu had found his camera and ran after her.

When they returned, Mai was seething with anger, Yasu looked satisfied, and Naru looked... (No one even noticed Naru come in) well he looked livid.

"This is not a playground! Mai check the equipment, everyone else, if you don't have a valid reason to be here, then leave!" Naru resorted coldly. Mai ran out the room to do as she was asked.

"Your words are so cold big boss" (Yeah you guessed it, Yasu said that) "We do have a reason to be here, Madoka told us to come"

"And why would she do that?" A pissed looking Naru asked. At that moment, a very loud Madoka practically bounced into the room.

"Hello Noll" She greeted, seeing his upset expression. Madoka then noticed the hat Mai was sporting. She raised a questioning eyebrow. Yasu noticed, and he quickly got the hint. He, once again, pulled off Mai's hat. Madoka then proceeded to squeal like a little girl. "Mai your hair looks so cute! Pink looks great on you!" Madoka yelled, hugged her. Mai was seething with anger, but towards Yasu.

"Doesn't Mai look adorable big boss?" Yasu asked, teasingly. Naru and Mai both glared at him together... boy if looks could kill...

"I don't like pink" Naru commented, even thought it was a little bit of a lie. He did like pink, until...

"Ha, yeah right Noll! You loved pink when you were little! Remember that time when-" Madoka started.

"I suggest you pick your next words carefully" Naru warned.

"When Luella made you and Gene wear matching pink dresses!" Madoka finished, seemingly not affected by Naru's glare of doom. Everyone froze, wondering if she was joking or not. But when they saw the look of anger on Naru's face, decided it must be true. They all laughed loudly, much to Naru's distress.

"Ok, everyone out! Now!" Naru yelled, ushering them all out the door, except Mai. "Mai-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Tea!" Mai finished, walking to the kitchen with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! I know, I felt the last chapter and didn't finish it! I am planning to make it into a short story! It will take time for me to do the next chapter since I need to finish my other stories! For now, heres a different one shot that could become a short story if you like it! PLEASE R&R! I makes me write!**

* * *

Isolated cage

From birth, I didn't understand the world, but then again, what baby did. I was in a large, open field; not a care in the world. I had space to run, jump, play and to just be free, but slowly that changed.

When my father died, I was only six. I didn't really get the concept of death, so when my dad didn't come through the door after work, like he normally did, I was scared. I had asked my mum where my daddy was many, many times. She would always say the same thing 'Daddy's gone now sweetly, but he will alway's be with us'. She would always say it in a soft, sad voice. She sounded like she was going to cry. I never understood her then, but I understand now, more than ever. I had asked again, when I was about to turn seven, and my mum had asked if I missed him. I answered 'yes' of course, and she smiled, her biggest and brightest smile, but she stayed silent.

My father's death had meant more to me now, then it ever had. I realised, I could never see him again, and it made me sad. I cried and mourned every night, for the loss of someone who had left nearly half a year ago. My field started to dissolve around me, and my freedom within my own heart, started to vanish before my very eyes.

Over the years, I learned to cope with the loss of my father. When he was alive, he was my best friend, but now he was just a distant memory, but one that would always be cherished.

When I was seventeen, I had started to see signs of illness in my mum. She hadn't been sleeping well, and she was constantly coughing or sneezing. Not only that, she hadn't been eating and was throwing up a lot. After weeks of begging, my mum finally when to see a doctor. She had been too weak to stand. The results weren't good. They had given her about six months to live.

The news had broken my very fragile heart. My mum had to be kept in the hospital, which was proving too expensive, but they say if she leaves, she will last a week tops. I had to get a job myself, and that's exactly what I did. I got four to be honest. I was going to drop out of college and be a full-time worker, but my mum begged me not to drop college for her.

So I stayed for the next six months. Overworking myself at college, and then at a café as a waitress, then in the same café as a janitor, and on the weekends I worked on a farm, collecting eggs and feeding the animals, then I worked in a shop, making delivery's. I didn't have a single day off, and I was only just making the hospital bills, I was lucky to get a decent meal.

The field in my heart had completely vanished, and in its place was a metal floor and surrounding me was metal bars, joining the metal floor to the metal roof that became my cage. The door to this cage was locked tightly shut, and with each passing day, the cage got smaller. My freedom was taken from me, and the little I had left was slowly fading away.

I didn't get to see my mum much, with me working all the time, but I managed it. I made sure I saw her at least every other day, even if it was only for a few minutes. I sometimes bring her books, magazines, food, snacks or even just flowers to cheer her up. It would mean I had to do extra hours at work, but I didn't mind. I still remember the day she passed...

Flash back

I had just gotten home from the café, and I was tired. I had placed the kettle on the stove and sat on the sofa. It was an old sofa, but I couldn't get a new one. When the kettle whistled, I poured the hot water into my tea-cup. I was thinking about visiting my mother again later, but I needed a few minutes to relax. If I didn't, mother would tell me to stop over working myself, she would tell me she was sorry for being a burden. I did not want to go through that again. I had a sip of my tea, and then the phone rang.

"Hello, Taniyama residence" Mai answered, politely.

"Hello Miss Taniyama, it's Masuzaki, your mothers doctor" A womans voice greeted. She sounded sympathetic.

"Hello Miss Masuzaki, is everything ok?" I asked slowly. The hospital never really called with good news, unless someone is having a baby... So yeah, it's most likely bad news.

"It's bad news..." Ayako informed "I think you should come down here"

"Is she...?" I asked, breathlessly.

"For now, she's fine" Ayako told me. I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Ok, thank you for telling me, I will be right down" I attempted to stay calm, but I was holding back tears. I tried to keep it out of my voice, but I couldn't quite manage it. I hung up and grabbed my coat, left the condo and ran to the hospital.

When I arrived, Ayako was there and she took me to the room my mother was staying in. Before I entered, I had a mini panic attack. I think I stopped breathing again. When the door opened, a loud beeping sound assaulted my ears. It may have been loud, but it wasn't often enough. Her heart beat was shallow and her breathing was compromised. She was pale and looked weakly. I walked in, teary eyed, and sat by her bed.

"Mum?" I whispered, a tear sliding down my cheek. She opened her eyes, turned to look at me, and smiled. It was gentil and warm, loving and kind.

"Mai?" She asked. That was the breaking point, as my tears fell, I leaned on my mum's bed and took her hands in mine.

"Ye-yes mum?" I hiccupped between sobs.

"Don't cry, please don't cry" She asked me. I wiped my tears but it didn't make much difference. "Mai, I love you my baby girl, don't you ever forget that" She told me weakly.

"I love you too mum... please don't leave me" I begged, still trying to wipe away tears.

"You don't need me anymore Mai" She smiled.

"I will always need you! I don't know what I'm gonna do, all by myself" I cried into my mothers sleeve.

"Tell me you will be ok Mai" She simply asked. I looked at her doubtfully, she just gave me a needing look. I nodded.

"I- I will b- be ok" I sob. She smiles, and I can see the life, leave her eyes. "MUM NO! MUM DON'T LEAVE ME" I scream... but it's too late...

End of flash back

That was a dark day for me. Chains wrapped themselves around the cage that is my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

I'll be honest... I was going to abandon the last chapter since only one person reviewed to it... is it really that bad... I can't tell. Oh well this is the next chapter to it. I would like to thank 14AmyChan for being that reviewer! Thank you so much!

* * *

Chapter 2

Four years later!

Naru's POV

Me, Gene and Lin were at a club somewhere in Tokyo. It was Lin's bachelor party. He had proposed to Madoka a few months ago and now I was forced to come to a random club when I could be doing more important things, like anything else.

We had walked in and 'just so happened' to have everyone's attention. I hated people like that. The people who judge me by appearance. I wanted to leave, but it wasn't really about me, it was about Lin. I guess I could suffer a few hours.

"Hey Noll, I dare you to..." Gene started, I take it back, I don't think I will last "...Ask that girl to dance!" Gene was pointing to a girl at the bar. She was standing with her friends, who were staring at me. The girl had looked to see what her friends were looking at, and went back to her drink, unaffected. I was about to turn down the dare when Lin said...

"That's a wonderful idea, and if you do that, you don't have to wear pink at my wedding" Lin was grinning like a fool at this point. I really didn't want to do this, but he really wasn't wearing pink.

"And you have to sound like your interested" Lin added, much to my annoyance. I looked again at the girl. She had a black dress, not skimpy, but respectable. She had chocolate brown eyes and hair, and she was about 21. I walked over, watched as her friends squealed and stood in my path, as if I was about to talk to them. The girl just looked at me and her friends. She looked slightly amused.

"Wow, hey I'm Michiru" One of the girls greets.

"Your hot" The other yells, much to everyone's amusement. The girl with the brown eyes covers her mouth to stop herself laughing.

"Keiko! I saw him first!" Michiru yells.

"No you didn't, I did!" Keiko yells back.

"Mai!" Michiru and Keiko cry, turning to the girl with brown eyes.

"You've done it now" Mai accused, looking up at me, smiling slightly "Girls, if you're gonna fight over a boy, don't do it in front of them! You will just feed their ego's and we don't want that" Mai continues. I couldn't help but smirk "If he wants to dance with you, he will ask, if not, and I wouldn't blame him, leave the poor guy alone!" Mai finishes. Her friends look sullen for a second, but Keiko recovers first.

"So did you want to dance with us?" She asks, giving me a wink. I look to Mai.

"Mai was it? I was actually going to ask you to dance" I look back to Mai, she was amused all over again.

"Was you? Well sorry, no thank you" Mai answers as she walks away. Her friends catch up to her to scold her. As for me, I just got rejected. Lin and Gene walk up to me, having heard the whole convocation.

"Wow, what happened?" Gene asked.

"Yeah, it was going so well" Lin adds. For my part, I was clueless. I wasn't confused that as to why she said no, but why it bothered me so much...

Later on that day...

I had left the club, saying I needed some fresh air. I found a park on the outskirts of a grave-yard. I was wondering through when I heard sobs. I don't know why, but I followed the sound. I peered around a tree and saw a girl, kneeling by two grave stones. She had placed flowers on each one.

"Mother... Father..." She said weakly, trying not to cry. Her voice was familiar "It's been so long... I miss you" From the back, I could see the her brown hair and her black dress... it was the girl from the club! I watched as she walked to sit on a nearby bench. I was thinking about walking over to her. The fact I cared, worried me slightly. I had just about worked up my nerve, when a man walked up to her.

"Miss Taniyama! We need to talk" He said sternly. It wasn't cold, but he didn't sound kind, and he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Hello Mr Yokotashi, what do we need to talk about" Mai asks. She had only just calmed down, so if it was bad news, she was going to need someone to talk to.

"I'm sorry to have to say this, but the company has been shut-down, so all my employes have been discharged... that includes you I'm afraid" he tells her. He could see the hurt in her eyes. He hands her a letter and instead of trying to comfort her, he walks away. That got on my nerves for some reason, as I finally drop my pride to see how she is.

"Are you ok?" I ask, taking a seat next to her.

"Did anyone ever tell you that eavesdropping is wrong?" Mai shot back, half seriously.

"You didn't answer my question" I invaded. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine... you would make a great interrogator" Mai muttered softly. I smirked.

"Well it's part of my job" I didn't know what was wrong with saying that, untill after I said it.

"Oh well goody for you" Mai almost whispers. I heard her though.

"What was your job anyway?" I ask, wondering if I could help her out.

"I worked in an office, assistant manager" Mai informed. I felt I should do at lease one kind deed.

"If you interested, I have a place available as an assistant" I offer. Mai looks at me shocked, and then her whole face lights up.

"Really? That would be awesome!" She yells hugging my arm. I will take that as a yes...

After a while of discussing her contract, the job she will be required to do, and SPR as a whole, we part ways. I told her to meet me at the office Monday and she left. I went to find Lin and Gene, only to find out they were hiding behind a tree and heard the whole conversation...

* * *

**I will finish the other story soon, but for now please R&R! I will update a different one-shot ASAP! I will not be finishing this story... It's not very good so I don't see a point.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I have a one-shot! I may make it into a two shot... I don't know yet... If you were wondering were my other story went... I took it off and make it into it's own story. It has been updated twice since being a new story, and it's called 'A walk in the park'. I really hope you like it! Thank you for reading and please R&R!

* * *

Love is a cruel thing. It follows and taunts you. It teases you. It takes any sense of right from you. So what is I love her. I am a fool. Love is a fools game. I know that. I know love is a fools game. So why? Why let love take over? Why fall in love? Why even let yourself love? I wont. I wont any more. I wont love. Love is for fools and I am Oliver Davis. And Oliver Davis is NOT a fool!

It's been about two months since Naru has come back. It's like he is avoiding me. He has been colder and harsher than normal. I would ask him if he would like tea and he wouldn't even look up, then say "No" like I was going to poison it! Not like that's a bad idea... I'm getting off topic! Anyway, I've had it! We haven't had a case in ages and if this keeps up, I'm quitting! Yeah Naru used to tease me, but now he is just being mean! Then he glares at me! I don't even have to do something wrong, and he will glare at me as if I had just thrown away his beloved tea! Then after all that, he out right demands tea! It could he five minutes after I offer and he will just demand it! I can't put up with it! It's been two months! If this is about that, misread (Yeah I could never love someone as cold as he is now! I did love Naru, but the person in that office, is NOT Naru) love confession. Then Masako can have him! I hate him!

"TEA! NOW!" Naru yells from his office. I had just asked him if he wanted tea! No! You know what! HE CAN SHOVE IT!

I walk into Naru's office empty handed.

"NO NARU! MAKE YOU OWN DAMN TEA! YOU HAVE BEEN TREATING ME LIKE CRAP FOR MONTHS AND- AND I QUIT!" I yell. I feel a huge weight lift from my shoulders. Naru looks slightly stunned.

"Shut the door on your way out!" He orders and doesn't even look at me. I storm out. The realization sinking in a little. I need to get that job, and fast...

* * *

Mai spent the next few days passing out her CV to random places. She was getting desperate, nearly enough to try the bar with the really skimpy, low-cut dresses that didn't even reach her mid-thigh.

She was about to give up, when she approached an old tea shop... It was owned by an old couple who, because of the popularity, looked completely worn out.

Mai walked it, and up to the woman standing behind the counter.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The woman asked, smiling sweetly.

"Hi, I was wondering, if by any chance, you had any jobs available?" Mai asked, smiling back, holding out her CV for her to take.

"What's your name?"

"Mai Taniyama, but please call me Mai"

"Nice to meet you Mai, my name is Zora Nigino. Umm... one second, let me just ask my husband" And with that, she takes the CV with her to the kitchen...

After a few minutes, she came back out, with a grin on her face.

"We just need to know one thing, can you make tea?" She asked. Mai nodded eagerly. "Then Mai; your hired! Come here tomorrow at about half seven to discuss what you will be doing. Is that ok?" Zora asked. Mai nodded, smiling before saying her goodbyes and leaving.

* * *

The next day Mai went back. She was told what her job would consist of. The discussion went well, and Mai was quickly put to work. Mai was put behind the till and was currently taking orders. A girl approached her, looking very worn out. Like she had run here. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes. She sported genes and a dress top, with a pair of high boots.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Mai asked sweetly.

"Hi, can I have an earl grey and a green tea, as well as a hot chocolate" The girl ordered. She looked in a rush. Mai remembered that earl grey was Naru's favourite tea and green was Lin's favourite tea. She also remembered doing that as well. Getting up late and going to the tea shop to make up some time. She quickly ran into the kitchen, making the tea as ordered. Zora had asked to try Mai's tea, and she loved it. Mai was make tea maker. Mr and Mrs Nigino planned to work on baking instead. Mai came out a second later, teas in hand. "Thank you!" The girl exclaimed, taking the teas and paying "I am late for my first day on the job!" And with that, she ran out.

Mai saw the similarities' in her old life. She use to do the same, and it was annoying from time to time, but, before Naru became a super jerk, she enjoyed it. Mai then wondered why Naru was being moody in the first place...

If Naru cheered up, would she consider going back...

Then Mai remembered all the crap she was subjected to last month. She had to stay strong, even if it killed her.

* * *

The next day, Mai was in the café, waiting for her next costumer. Surprisingly, it was the same girl from yesterday. She was wearing a pink, frilly, mini skirt, and a blue T-shirt. she looked a lot different then she did the other day. It didn't suit her too much.

"Can I have a-" The girl started.

"The same as yesterday?" Mai asked. The girl nodded, smiling. Mai got right to it, coming out a few seconds later.

"Thank you!" The girl thanked, about to leave.

"What's your job anyway?" Mai asked, before she left the counter.

"I work at SPR, as an assistant...

* * *

Yesterday at SPR

May was Naru's new assistant. She was the child of one of his clients. She didn't show her face much, unless it was only Naru. Mai didn't ever meet her, she didn't have the chance.

May ran through the door, eight on the dote. Naru didn't look up as she placed his tea on the table. He knew it was brought, and it put him off a little, but he tried it non-the-less.

He nearly spat it back out, but not because it wasn't good, but because he was shocked. He knew that tea, he knew Mai made it. He nearly scowled when his head pulled up a ridicules thought about it being destiny. Although he couldn't put his drink down, how ever hard he tried.

"May, same tea, same time tomorrow!" Naru demanded.

"Yes Naru!" May answered. She heard Lin call him Naru, and she decided to as well. Naru walked out of his office, glancing at her desk, and the picture above it. The one of the old SPR. The one with Mai in it...

May gazed up at him, and a thought struck her. _Did he know it was Mai's tea?_

* * *

May woke the next morning, remembering the picture of Mai, and decided to change her look. She doubted it would suit her, but that didn't mater, as long as she court Naru's eye...

May went through her old clothes, not finding anything that... girly. She then went through her sisters things, quickly locating a pink skirt. It was cute... May didn't do cute... but she would put up with it. For Naru.

* * *

"You work at SPR?" Mai exclaimed, mostly out of shock 'I can't believe I was replaced so quickly' Mai though to herself.

"Yeah, they came to me! Can you believe it?!" May bragged, trying her best to sound innocent. Just managing to keep down a grin.

"Well that's good... so glad it worked out!" Mai smiled half heartedly. She tried to be happy for her, but a part of her wanted to smash her face in...

* * *

When May got to work, she noticed everyone was there. She vaguely remembered them from the case, but much better from the picture.

"YOU!" Yasu accused. May looked at him, genuinely confused.

"Yes?" May asked. Yasu did the 'I'm watching you' gesture.

"You will never replace Mai-Chan!" Yasu seethed. Monk agreed whole-heartedly, as well as everyone else, but it wasn't May's fault.

"I didn't replace Miss Taniyama. Naru did" May informed. Everyone glared at her. May could have been hurt, should have been hurt, but she couldn't be happier. A grin broke across her face.

"I don't like you" Masako told her. Everyone looked at the medium in shock. She was the type to ignore people, keep out of things like this, and never defend Mai. To do all those things in a single, blunt sentence. It was uncharacteristic. Monk nodded, stalking towards Naru's office, everyone trailing behind him. They didn't bother knocking, they just stormed in. Naru quickly put down his picture, hoping it didn't draw any attention.

"Naru! Where is Mai-Chan?!" Monk demanded. Naru looked up at him, his expression cold.

"She quit. She is no longer my concern...

A full blown argument broke out. Everyone was yelling and it was becoming too much.

"You Jackass! Mai is the only reason we put up with your shit! You hurt her, didn't you?!" Ayako yelled. Monk had to hold her back, otherwise she would have gone at Naru fist first.

"Enough! If you don't want to work here, that's fine! Just get out!" Naru yelled. The room when silent. They could clearly hear the anger, as well as something else, something unreadable, in his voice.

"Fine" Was all Monk said before walking out. Everyone followed. May walked in a second later.

"Are you ok Naru?" She asked softly. Naru looked up at her. He took in her appearance for the first since she was hired. She looked different. She looked like Mai.

"They are right... you can't replace her" Naru muttered, not really meaning to say it out loud.

"I'm goanna try...

* * *

Monk, Ayako, Yasu, Masako and even John had left SPR forever. They didn't want to work without Mai. Mai was the reason they even showed up half time.

They decided, instead of going home or talking in the street. They went to the nearest café.

They really couldn't have expected to see her there...


End file.
